


you flower, you feast

by swineflou



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Prostitution, Stripper AU, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, kind of, reader is a stripper with a heart of gold and she’s a sweetheart, steve is a sweetheart but secretly kinky yay, strip clubs, yay!!!! We love a touch starved captain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swineflou/pseuds/swineflou
Summary: God, he doesn’t do this often. He really doesn’t.But his skin has been itchy with it lately.Steve Rogers was not the type to go to a place like this.He thought these places were improper, skeevy.Just being here made him feel dirty, but he’s prickly with desire, heat flooding his cheeks.——AKA an au where Steve Rogers just wants to get laid, so he meets you at a strip club.





	you flower, you feast

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyooo it’s me back with some more nastiness. Honestly do not know where this came from lol. Enjoy!  
> Title comes from Woman by Harry Styles

God, he doesn’t do this often. He really doesn’t.

 

But his skin has been itchy with it lately.

 

Steve Rogers was not the type to go to a place like this.

 

He thought these places were improper, skeevy.

 

Just being here made him feel dirty, but he’s prickly with desire, heat flooding his cheeks.

 

He hopes his baseball cap and glasses conceal his identity enough for what he’s about to do.

 

It’s when he sees her, that his heart stops.

 

Her head is thrown back in laughter, her hair curled delicately over her shoulders.

 

Her eyes are alight with joy, her painted red lips curved into the most beautiful smile he’s ever seen.

 

Steve swallows thickly, wipes his sweaty palms on his jeans. 

 

God. He shouldn’t be here.

 

 _She_ shouldn’t be here, he thinks.

 

Someone like her.

 

God, he’s fucked.

 

He needs something to loosen himself up, but a whiskey won’t do.

 

He curses himself for a moment before glancing around the club again and making his way over to one of the little round tables, poles stacked on top of them.

 

This one’s vacant, though, and he’s grateful for it.

 

A pretty blonde in a red outfit brushes her hand over his shoulder, asking him if he needs something.

 

He feels slightly numb as he orders himself a drink, mentally cursing himself.

 

He should go home.

 

Yeah, that’s what he needs to do.

 

He needs to go home and clear his head.

 

He should just go home, turn some porn on, and take care of himself.

 

He feels dirty doing this, scouting a girl out to bed.

 

He doesn’t do this often. Ever, really.

 

He’s just been so on edge lately and he can barely think and-

 

His thoughts are interrupted when a pair of high heels are suddenly at his eye level.

 

He swallows thickly as he slowly allows his eyes to travel up the girl’s legs. 

 

She looks far too innocent this way.

 

She’s got on a pair of black thigh high socks, clipped to garters that lead to garments not shown.

 

She just has on a big t shirt.

 

It’s a deep navy, and it startles Steve when he sees it.

 

The logo on his shield stares him in the face and he’s finally brave enough to look up at her face.

 

Her long, thick lashes bat at him teasingly, red lips smiling slyly.

 

Her lips are swaying to the heavy bass of the song pulsing through the club, her dainty hand wrapped around the pole.

 

“You gonna be my captain tonight?”

 

Her voice is light, airy. Far too innocent for what she’s implying.

 

Steve’s Adam’s apple bobs in his throat and he wordlessly nods.

 

He wonders if she knows. His disguise is shit, he’ll admit it.

 

She flashes him that sweet smile he saw her giving the bartender earlier and carefully steps onto one of the chairs with practiced ease.

 

She holds her hand out to him, and Steve stares at it as if it’s been poisoned.

 

“I won’t bite, you know.” There’s a teasing lilt to her voice, and Steve buffs out a laugh, nodding his head before grabbing her hand.

 

“Unless you want me to.” She drops a wink over her shoulder and leads him through the crowded club.

 

While they shoulder past everyone, Steve takes the opportunity to admire her from the back.

 

Even in the tall heels she’s wearing, he’s got a few inches on her.

 

She seems to have a spring in her step as she moves seamlessly through the club with practiced ease, waving and greeting several of the patrons and dancers.

 

His hand dwarfs hers, and he gives her small hand a squeeze.

 

She looks back at him and smiles again, and he swears he can see her reddening cheeks in the dim light of the club.

 

“Evening, Cookie.” She says as she stops them in front of a burly man with a high bun. “Room six tonight please.”

 

Cookie eyes Steve suspiciously and Steve nods his head to him, a nervous smile on his lips.

 

Cookie raises an eyebrow at him and then his eyes go back to hers.

 

“What’s the password?” He smirks slightly, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“C’mon, Cookie, you’re really gonna make me do this in front of a client?” There’s a slight whine to her voice and she drops Steve’s hand to cross her arms over her chest.

 

“Oh, I’m really gonna make you do this.” He teases right back.

 

“For the last time, ‘what are those’ is not funny anymore.” She laughs, running a hand through her hair. “Actually, I don’t think it was ever funny.”

 

“Rude.” Cookie pouts. “Fine. You can have it anyways.” He tosses a key up in the air, and she catches it.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll find us a new password.” She reassures him, pressing a kiss to his cheek, to which he swats away with a laugh.

 

“Shall we?” She turns her attention back to Steve again, and he nods slowly, feeling a bit confused by the interaction.

 

She lets out a little hum and grabs his hand again, pullinghim down the hall to the last door on the right.

 

She makes quick work of unlocking it before stepping inside, setting the key in the little bowl by the door.

 

“Alright...” she says, fluffing up her hair and sounding all business. “Before we get started, we need to set a few ground rules.”

 

Steve raises his eyebrows and nods, eyeing up the big bed in the middle of the room.

 

“Oh, have a seat first.” She smiles easily, crossing the room to fiddle with the iPod mounted on the wall and grabbing what appears to be a condom from a dispenser next to it.

 

Steve nods his head and does as instructed, taking a seat at the edge of the bed.

 

“Okay, so first things first, you absolutely need to wear one of these, otherwise we aren’t doing this.” She holds the condom between two of her fingers. “You got that?”

 

Steve nods furiously. “I wouldn’t do it without it.” He promises.

 

“Good answer.” She grins at him, pulling the fallen sleeve of the huge shirt up over her bare shoulder, only for it to fall again.

 

Steve can’t help the pounding of his heart as he takes in the logo.

 

She knows it’s him. He knows she knows.

 

He should turn around now, tell her he can’t do this, and get the fuck out of here.

 

“Second thing, you can’t leave marks. I need to be available for other clients, and I can’t have bruises on me. Gotta keep up the illusion.” She waves her hand around.

 

They both know that’s bullshit.

 

They know why she’s there.

 

“Once we’re done, you can talk to Cookie about getting payment. Tips are greatly encouraged, but not absolutely necessary.” She rattles off, turning around to fiddle with the iPod again.

 

“Any specific kind of music you like?” She asks, glancing at Steve over her shoulder.

 

“Uh, no. You can uhm, turn on whatever.” He nods, wiping his palms on his jeans again.

 

She flips through the music for a moment before settling on something she deems fitting.

 

 _Should_ _we_ _just_ _search_ _romantic_ _comedies_ _on_ _Netflix_ _and_ _then_ _see_ _what_ _we_ _find_?

 

Steve furrows his eyebrows at the oddness of the opening before the piano crescendos into a heavy, rocky beat.

 

“Oh yeah, and as cute as you look, I’m gonna have to ask you to take off that hat. Glasses too, unless you absolutely need them. But I don’t really feel like paying for a new pair in case they break. Trust me, it’s a nightmare.”

 

“Right.” Steve laughs out breathily, nodding his head as he pulls his hat off first, then removing his glasses.

 

He hears her gasp and looks up to see her eyes wide, her cheeks bright red.

 

“Oh fuck.” She blurts out, covering her mouth before covering the logo on her shirt. “Oh shit.” She gasps. “Fuck. Shit. Fuck, shit. Fucking shit. Shitting fuck.” She groans, starting to pace. “Oh my god, I look like a fucking idiot right now.” She laughs out.

 

Steve can’t help the laugh that falls from his lips as he watches her for a moment before crossing the room to grab her wrist lightly.

 

“I thought you knew.” His voice is teasing, and she whips her head up to look at him.

 

“Trust me, if I had known it was you, I’d never have picked this for tonight.” She shakes her head. “You came on Avengers night, which uh, now that I’m saying out loud sounds really weird.” She laughs, running a hand through her hair.

 

“You should’ve come tomorrow. It’s princess night.”

 

“Damn. I even have the perfect outfit for that. I could’ve brought my tiara and everything.”

 

Her eyes widen slightly as she blurts out a loud laugh.

 

Steve Rogers just made a fucking joke. Right in front of her.

 

She brought Steve fucking Rogers. Captain America himself into her private room to fuck.

 

Oh god.

 

“I’m so sorry.” She says with a shake of her head. “You probably think I’m like, some crazy fangirl or something, we shouldn’t do this. I’m sorry for wasting your time, sir. Uh, Captain.Mr. Rogers.”

 

He’s watching her with a fond smile, the corners of his mouth curving into the slightest smirk.

 

“Steve is fine, doll.” He assures her, and her knees nearly go weak.

 

Jesus Christ, she’s a professional.

 

She shouldn’t be this affected by just some dude.

 

Some dude who happens to be a super soldier.

 

No biggie.

 

“And if I didn’t want to do this with you, I wouldn’t have accepted your invitation to come back here.” He assures her, his knuckles brushing over her cheek.

 

God, this girl is so fucking cute.

 

Her big eyes blink up at him, and he swears he’s in love right now.

 

“So you want to like... fuck?”

 

Steve snorts and nods, rolling his eyes slightly at the vulgarity of her question.

 

“S’why I’m here.” He shrugs his shoulders.

 

“Holy shit.” She breathes out, resting her hand on top of Steve’s where it rests on her cheek.

 

“Same rules still apply though.” She says sternly, though there’s a slight waver.

 

“You got it, Captain.” He winks at her, fake-saluting her.

 

Oh god.

 

She’s so fucked.

 

Literally, but.

 

That’s besides the point.

 

“So basically you can do whatever you want to me. Anal is absolutely off limits though, and my safeword is summer.” She’s all business again, looking up at him.

 

“Summer.” He repeats with a nod. “Any other limitations?”

 

“Again, no marks, so that means no spanking, biting, flogging, anything of that sort. If you want that, I can gladly direct you to a friend who specialises in BDSM. Absolutely under no circumstances can you choke me. No name calling. Slut, whore, bitch, that sort of thing.

 

“There will be no exchanging of fluids.” She cringes at her own wording. “I don’t do urine, scat, or vomit play. I’m okay with calling you daddy, but you can’t call me mommy. No ageplay or anything of that sort.”

 

Steve’s head is spinning.

 

He’s never even heard of doing most of this stuff.

 

“Understood.” He says after a bit, his throat feeling dry. “I don’t want any of that.” He assures her. “Just plain, vanilla sex.”

 

She lets out a slightly nervous laugh and nods. “Then get on the bed and strip down.” 

 

Steve nods obediently and releases his grip on her, unzipping his jeans. “Can I kiss you?” His question is innocent, and her heart melts.

 

“Of course.” She smiles, holding onto one of the four posters on the bed to step out of her heels and climb onto the bed next to him.

 

“Do you want some help?” She asks, noticing the tremble in his hands as he unbuckles his belt.

 

Steve huffs out a laugh and nods, his hands falling lamely to his sides as he watches her curiously.

 

She flips her thick hair over one shoulder and climbs over him, taking over as she pulls the belt from its loops.

 

His eyes are dark, hooded as he watches her undress him.

 

“What do you want me to do for you, Steve?” Her voice is low, sexy as she asks this, tapping his hips as a silent order for him to lift them so she can pull his jeans off.

 

“Uhm, I... I dunno.” He says a bit breathlessly as he feels her hand palming over his semi in his underwear.

 

“Do you want me to suck your cock? Get you nice and hard for me?”

 

Jesus.

 

Steve throws his head back and curses silently.

 

“Or do you want me to play with myself? Maybe that’ll help? Do you want me to do that for you, baby? Want me to touch my pussy while you watch and play with yourself?”

 

He lets out a little groan, closes his eyes and tries to steady his breathing.

 

“Steve.” Her voice calls out, and he feels her fingers unbuttoning his flannel. “What do you want, baby?”

 

“I just want you.” He manages out.

 

He’s not used to this. Not used to hearing a woman say such obscene things.

 

“I want to uhm... fuck.” He runs a hand through his hair.

 

“Holy shit.” She blurts out as she unbuttons his shirt fully, taking in the toned, tight muscle of his stomach and chest.

 

“What?” He asks as he sits up, his eyebrows furrowed with worry.

 

“Nothing.” She laughs breathily. “You’re just uhm, okay. Sorry for stating. And can I be blunt?”

 

Has she not been blunt this whole time? Where were these manners when she was telling him dirty things?

 

He just nods, watching her carefully.

 

“You’re like, so fucking gorgeous. Like, probably the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen in my life.”

 

Steve’s cheeks burn and he ducks his head, chewing on the inside of his cheek.

 

“Can I kiss you now?” Is what he asks instead of responding.

 

She nods her head quickly, straddling his hips and connecting their lips almost desperately.

 

Her mouth is so soft, warm. She tases sweet, like ripe strawberries, and she feels like heaven in his lap.

 

She grounds her hips down subtly and he wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her flush to his chest.

 

He sucks in a gasp as her teeth pull at his lower lip, and he can’t help it, but his hand travels down to cup the plump swell of her ass, giving it an experimental squeeze.

 

She reacts sweetly, gasping into his mouth and arching into him.

 

God, she’s going to kill him.

 

His lips travel down, nipping, pressing wet kisses to her jaw, his heart soaring when her neck arches, her painted fingernails scratching lightly at his chest.

 

“Oh, Steve...” She pants, pulling back to pull her shirt over her head and toss it to the side carelessly.

 

“Darling, you’re so beautiful.” He whispers, nearly coming right there when he takes in the sight in front of him.

 

Her cheeks are flushed down to her bare chest, her smooth skin curving delicately.

 

“Steve.” She lets out a little whine as she threads a hand in his hair, giving it a slight tug.

 

Steve’s mouth parts as the twinge of pain travels straight down to his groin.

 

He licks his lips to wet them before pressing them to hers again.

 

His hands are absolutely fucking everywhere, groping and pinching at her breasts.

 

He revels in the sounds she makes, gorgeous little whimpers and moans and his hands travel farther.

 

He gives her ass another squeeze, his hips jerking up involuntarily and she gasps as his clothed cock makes contact with her aching core.

 

His fingers play with the waistband of the thin black thong she’s wearing, a silent plea to let him get them off of her.

 

“Get them off.” She breathes, seeming to know exactly what he’s thinking.

 

He wastes no time tearing them off of her, tossing them to meet her shirt on the floor.

 

“God, doll, look at you...” he gasps, his lower lip tucked between his teeth. “Prettiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

 

“Who knew you’d be such a sweet talker in bed?” She asks teasingly, her voice breathy.

 

Steve snorts slightly as he presses a kiss to her clavicle before reaching between her legs experimentally.

 

He can feel how warm and wet he is as he trails his fingers up the inside of her thigh.

 

He smiles when he shivers, her fingers tugging at his hair again.

 

“Oh, we like that, huh?” He teases, and she gasps in response when he does it again.

 

He smiles to himself, making a mental note of that as he runs his middle finger over her dripping sex, gasping when he feels how wet she is.

 

“You feel that?” She nearly moans out, her hips rocking down for some sort of sweet friction. “This is what you’re doing to me, baby.”

 

Steve groans, his head dropping on her shoulder as he toys with her lips for a moment before slowly pushing the finger inside of her.

 

A relieved moan falls from her lips, and her head tips back.

 

His finger is so thick, warm inside of her.

 

“Steve.” She begs, rolling her hips down against his finger.

 

“Eager, aren’t we?” He grins to himself, fucking his finger into her steadily, his thumb rubbing slow, tantalising circles into her clit.

 

“Please.” She whines. “More. I want another one.”

 

God, she begs so pretty. She’s a fucking angel.

 

Another finger slides in easily, and her walls clench around him deliciously.

 

“Look at you.” He grits out, fingers scissoring into her, working her open. “Look at you fucking yourself on my fingers. I bet you could cum from this.”

 

She gasps at the sudden turn of his voice, and she nods her head quickly. “Feels so good, Steve. Feel so full.”

 

“Mmm, m’just getting you ready for my cock, princess. Don’t wanna hurt you.”

 

She shakes her head quickly, crying out when his fingers curve up into her, brushing her sweet spot.

 

“Could never hurt me.” She gasps out, heat pooling in the pit of her stomach.

 

Steve’s heart swells as he presses kisses to her throat, his thumb continuing its assault on the hard bundle of nerves until she finally falls apart.

 

Watching her cum is really a sight to behold.

 

Her thighs clench around his hand desperately, her fingers grip tightly in his hair, and on his shoulder.

 

A choked cry of his name falls from her lips, and he feels her wetness soak his fingers.

 

She’s trembling slightly, and Steve presses a sweet, soft kiss to her lips as he works her through it, his fingers pumping into her slowly.

 

“Are you alright, princess?” He coos gently, a hand rubbing soothing circles into her back.

 

She nods her head slowly, a smile stretching over her lips before she kisses his cheek.

 

“Think you can go again? Think you can cum around my cock this time instead?”

 

God, this dirty mouth of his is something so unexpected and so fucking hot.

 

She thinks about saying something snarky back, but she just nods instead.

 

She thinks she might go crazy if he doesn’t fuck her soon.

 

He presses another kiss to her lips before pulling his fingers out of her to roll on the condom.

 

She whines needily at the loss of his fingers, her own hand moving down to rub at her clit slowly as she watches him pull his underwear down.

 

She’s pretty sure in all of her years of doing this, she’s never seen a cock look... pretty.

 

It’s huge. Thick, and long, cut with a thick vein running down the side of it.

 

Her mouth waters at the sight of the head, blurbing precum.

 

She’s snapped out of her thoughts when she feels Steve’s hand guide her into a kneeling position.

 

“I want you to ride me, okay? Want you to please yourself on me.”

 

God, Steve Rogers cannot be fucking real.

 

She nods wordlessly, straddling his hips and she shudders when she feels the blunt head at her entrance.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” He repeats his sentiment from earlier, and she braces her hands on his shoulders as he slowly guides her down so she’s fully seated on his cock.

 

He’s huge. So much bigger than he looks.

 

He’s so fucking thick and so fucking long.

 

She feels so full, like she could come apart at any given moment.

 

“Steve...” the breath is knocked out of her as he’s fully seated inside of her, her head falling to his shoulder.

 

“Are you okay, princess?” His voice is shaky, and he already sounds fucked out.

 

She nods her head quickly. “You’re huge.”

 

Steve can’t help the laugh that falls from him as he nods his head, his lips pressing gentle kisses to her clavicle. “You’re in control, honey, okay? You move at your own pace.”

 

She feels like heaven around him.

 

She’s tight, warm, and wet. And she’s all his in this moment.

 

She’s stretched deliciously around him.

 

His fingers grip at her soft hips, giving them a gentle squeeze.

 

Her breathing evens out slightly and she rolls her hips experimentally, making both of them groan.

 

“God, you feel so fucking good.” Steve grunts out when she finally starts to move after heat seems like an eternity.

 

She nods quickly, lifting herself up nearly all of the way before dropping back down on him, starting an erratic rhythm.

 

His moans mix with hers, the sound of her ass slapping against his thighs reverberating off of the walls.

 

The music switches to something heavier, loud guitar filling the room as she fucks herself down on him like she’s starving for it.

 

“Steve.” She moans out, powerful thighs working at full strength as she bounces on him.

 

Her tits bounce beautifully, putting on a show for him as he grips her hips tighter, guiding her down onto him roughly.

 

“Wanna fuck you, princess. Can I fuck you?” He asks desperately.

 

She nods quickly, allowing him to flip them over before his hips are fucking into her relentlessly again.

 

His strong hand pins her arms over her head, another hand clasped on her hip as he pounds her into the mattress.

 

Her second orgasm hits her like a fucking tidal wave, out of absolutely nowhere and she soaks the sheets underneath them as well as Steve’s cock.

 

His thrusts waver a bit and he lets out a breathy moan, his eyes squeezing shut.

 

“Oh my god, princess... god, you feel so fucking good around me.” He chokes out.

 

Sweat is covering their bodies.

 

She whimpers from oversensitivity as she buries her face against her arm.

 

“Steve.” She whines, her hips lazily rolling against his.

 

Warmth spreads through her and Steve lets out a low, guttural sound as he stills completely, dropping down to catch her lips in a lazy kiss.

 

His tongue licks into her mouth languidly, and he feels her pulsing against him.

 

A sigh falls from her lips as he slowly pulls his softening cock out.

 

He takes in her appearance, and his heart clenches again.

 

God, she’s so fucking pretty.

 

Her curls are splayed out messily over the pillow, her red lipstick smudged, her cheeks flushed prettily.

 

He runs a finger over her jaw, his breath hitching.

 

She smiles blissfully up at him, cupping his cheeks.

 

“That was incredible, Steve.” She says softly, her voice sounding thoroughly fucked out.

 

Steve laughs lightly, running a hand through his hair as he sits back. “You’re amazing, sweetheart.”

 

She shrugs, smiling as she slowly gets up, pressing a kiss to his lips.

 

Steve watches her as she pulls her thong back up before tugging the shirt over her head.

 

He nearly groans at the sight of seeing his brand on her, and almost asks to take her again right there and then.

 

She takes herself in in the mirror and fluffs up her hair to salvage it.

 

It’s hopeless, though, and Steve feels smug.

 

“Need some help there, Captain?” She asks teasingly as she watches as he slowly pulls his jeans on again.

 

He smiles at her and shakes his head, buttoning his shirt up after a little while. “Tonight was really great.” His voice is soft, honest as he says this.

 

She nods, unable to stop smiling as she reapplies her lipstick. “You don’t have to pay Cookie, by the way. This one’s on the house.”

 

Steve shakes his head, frowning slightly. “No. We did this... you should get paid for it.”

 

“Really, it’s fine.” She laughs lightly, fluffing her hair up one more time.

 

“Come on. Let me at least give you something.”

 

“How about dinner? I’m free Wednesday after four.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos!  
> Check me out on tumblr at gyllenhollands.tumblr.com


End file.
